Evennia
General Evennia is the leader of the Shining Blade. Players first encounter her as they chase after the Shining Blade (in the Wilds mission) to try and recover the Chosen of the White Mantle who were kidnapped by Evennia and her rebels in the Maguuma Jungle. After the players discover the true nature of the White Mantle, Evennia becomes a strong ally of the players and leads them as they try to flee the grasp of the White Mantle and then turn the tide on the Mantle. Evennia strikes a deal with Vizier Khilbron to enlist his aid in the fight against the Mantle. In return she offers the Scepter of Orr. She is captured by the White Mantle at the end of the Sanctum Cay mission but is rescued in the Ice Caves of Sorrow mission. She also briefs players on the Iron Mines of Moladune mission. Quests Involved In *Defend Denravi Location *Maguuma Jungle **Aurora Glade (mission) (cutscene only) **Tangle Root (outside Henge of Denravi, only during quest Defend Denravi) **The Wilds (mission) (level 15) *Kryta **Riverside Province (mission) (cutscene only) **Sanctum Cay (mission) **Talmark Wilderness *Shiverpeak Mountains **Ice Caves of Sorrow (mission) **Iron Mines of Moladune Skills used * * *15 Healing Prayers (20 in Hard Mode) Dialogue In the Iron Mines of Moladune: :"The sadness over Saidra's death will linger for some time. But we must move on. She would want it that way. Slowly the Blade are reorganizing, and plans are being made. :What would you like to hear about first?" How do we plan to get revenge on the traitor? :"Markis is here." Here? :"Our scouts spotted him heading north accompanied by a group of White Mantle and their "Unseen" gods. We're going after him." But how? You can't fight the Mursaat. They're too powerful. :"Then we will get help first. There is a legend of an ancient sorcerer who lives in these parts. Word is, she has powerful magics that can help us in the fight against the Mursaat. :This may be our best chance to catch Markis. If we let him slip from our grasp, he will not stop until every last member of the Shining Blade has fallen at the feet of the White Mantle." A more wicked man I have not met. :"Agreed. Because of him, many good people, many of our friends have died. The Shining Blade are all but disbanded. There is little strength left in our organization, but I will not rest until Markis has paid for his sins. :You have been a good friend and a trusted ally. Having your help in tracking down Markis would be a great relief." What must I do? :"Head to the caves to the north. Find the Seer and see if she can help us. Perhaps whatever magic she can muster will make the difference. Then head north and try to intercept Markis." I'm on my way. :"But be careful, you are taking a great risk to trust this seer. Until we know she will help us, then we must not take anything for granted." In the Talmark Wilderness: :"These are perilous times. The fate of Kryta hangs upon the decisions we make here in these woods. Before long the Princess will be moving to Lion's Arch to reclaim the throne... and then the end game will begin." This is quite the gathering you have here. :"Indeed it is. We meet here to plan the future of Kryta. It truly is an historical occasion. With so many important figures in one place, we are very lucky that the White mantle seem to have no idea that this camp has been established." Notes *She has a mark on her back that looks like the Shining Blade symbol. This mark looks like it was branded or carved as it appears beveled into her skin (see adjacent). *Though she is a Monk, she uses the animations of an Elementalist. *Her voice actor is the same as Margrid the Sly's in the Nightfall campaign. Miniature *Miniature Evennia is a gold rarity mini that can be obtained as a rare drop from Royal Gifts. Category:Mission NPCs (Prophecies) Category:Quest NPCs (Prophecies) Category:Shining Blade Category:Aurora Glade (mission) Category:Ice Caves of Sorrow (mission) Category:Iron Mines of Moladune (location) Category:Riverside Province (mission) Category:Sanctum Cay (mission) Category:The Wilds (mission)